Messed Up Circuitry
by Woody K
Summary: Dr. Lalinde and her daughter Tempo were planning to do scheduled upgrades on her adult cyborg granddaughter, Tempest. However, she unintentionally causes Tempest's libido levels to skyrocket. Request from SquidBaggerofWoomyandNgyesness.


Dr. Lalinde was giving scheduled upgrades to her adult cyborg granddaughter, Tempo. However, without even knowing it, she unknowingly stirred up Tempo's hormones and made them go haywire, boosting her lusts and sex drive to insane levels. As Tempo was alone with her mother and grandmother in the lab, Tempest was helping her grandmother to apply the same upgrades to her too. Once Tempest had the same hormone problems, Tempo wanted all three of them make love to each other willingly, despite their family relations.

Tempo made sure she was naked in the middle of the room. She basked in the silent stares of both her mother and her grandmother for a moment, before they did the same.

As they stood watching each other's perfect breasts, their nipples erected. Tempest took her daughter's hand and tugged gently. She led her like a child to Dr. Lalinde, who was gently laid onto the floor on her back by two sets of hands and the daughter and graddaughter quickly crawled up beside her. Nearly simultaneously, Dr. Lalinde felt their lips on her neck as they kissed and licked from her shoulders down to her chest. Dr. Lalinde had to close her eyes temporarily in an attempt not to get overwhelmed by all the sensations running through her. The sight of the two sexy girls side-by-side was too much for her when combined with their hands and mouths on her bare skin.

Nipple play wasn't usually Lalinde's thing. It felt good and everything, but she would rather have her pussy being taken care of than her breasts. With two girls and a mouth for each nipple, however, the experience was a different one entirely. She cracked open one eyelid, unable to resist taking a peek at her two lovers happily sucking away at the most sensitive areas of her chest. Tempest asked, lifting her head for a moment, "Feel good, mom?"

Dr. Lalinde said softly, "Mmm, so good, good girls."

She reached out to stroke Tempest's hair lovingly. Tempest and Tempo adopted identical poses, kneeling on the bed with their hands resting just above their knees and seductive smiles on their faces. Tempo half-turned towards her mother and once again they kissed in front of the grandmother with no clothes between them. Dr. Lalinde's clit throbbed almost painfully as she watched them making out, hands roaming everywhere and soft moans escaping from their lips. She couldn't stand it any longer and reached down to her pussy, she needed to get off so bad. Tempo said while quickly grabbing Lalinde's wrist, even though it did not look like she was paying attention, "That's our job tonight, grandma."

Tempest said with a giggle, "Looks like we should take care of her then. She's gonna explode otherwise."

"I think you're right."

As one, they got on top of Lalinde, Tempest returning to her neck and breasts while Tempo started at her waist and kissed her way down her leg. Tempest insisted on teasing her mother a little longer, so Tempo did not go straight to Lalinde's pussy, but all around it instead. Dr. Laline was ready to grab her daughter's hair and forcibly position her where she wanted her, but Tempo was pinning one of her arms in place and she couldn't reach properly with the other, the oldest woman was stuck with wiggling her hips and hoping they would take pity on her soon. Tempest giggled, "Poor mom, you want it pretty bad don't you?"

"You know damn well I do."

Lalinde expected a little more from her before giving in, but to her surprise, Tempest leaned back down to move Tempo away for moment and Dr. Lalinde immediately felt her tongue on her clit while squeezing her breasts. That was all it took, a few seconds of stimulation and Lalinde came massively under the combined assault of both girls. She rode the wave of pleasure, aware only of her clit and breasts as they continued to be licked and sucked while everything else faded beyond her ability to register it.

Tempo knew her grandma's body and reactions as well as she knew hers, so Tempo must have known when Lalinde was starting to come down, but instead of easing off, Tempo returned to the pussy licked even more furiously. Two of Tempo's fingers pushed their way easily inside her wet pussy and she started finger-fucking Lalinde along with everything else. Dr. Lalinde tried to tell her to stop, to slow down at least, but Tempo couldn't and wouldn't. Before Lalinde was ready for it, she was cumming again, more intensely than last time, but they still didn't let up.

She could hear her own voice moaning something incomprehensible, even Lalinde didn't know what she herself was trying to say. Lalinde felt like she couldn't possibly withstand the pleasure coursing through her, like she couldn't last much longer without slipping fully away from consciousness, yet somehow she didn't quite pass her limits. Tempo and Tempest relented finally and eased her back into reality. Once Lalinde was capable of taking in her surroundings again, she saw both of them beside her, looking pleased with themselves and just a tiny bit concerned, Tempo asked, "You okay, grandma?"

"I'm fucking great, that pretty much wiped me out, though."

"Mm-hm, that's what we were going for. We wanted your first time with both of us to be memorable."

Tempest said to her daughter, "That was so cool, sweetie. I've never seen anyone go like you did, you were totally out of it for a few minutes."

Lalinde said, "What can I say, you two did good."

"Thanks," Mel said. "Now, I think I need someone to take care of me."

Tempo looked at her mother and they cuddled on the floor, giggling and moaning softly as they tangled together. Dr. Lalinde spent a few minutes watching and appreciating the beauty of the scene on a not-totally-sexual level since she was already fully sated. The sheer love and lust she saw in both girls as they kissed, fondled and groped each other was amazing. She wondered if she and either Tempo or Tempest would look like that to someone watching them, or if there was something specific about their family relationship that made it even more fascinating.

Dr. Lalinde started getting horny again at the close-up show she was getting. Tempo and Tempest had locked themselves in a sixty-nine position with Tempo on top and were busy licking and fingering each other frantically. It wasn't usually Lalinde's favorite position either to be in or to watch, but it had its benefits when both people involved just wanted to get off as fast as possible. Plus, when it came to the two of them, she could watch them doing pretty much anything naked and be entertained for hours, if not longer.

Tempo was the first to reach orgasm, but it didn't signal the end or even hint at them winding down. Lalinde couldn't be entirely sure how long they went, only that each of them came at least twice before they finally disengaged. The youngest woman breathed eloquently, "Fuck."

Tempest moaned, "Fuck indeed."

No one moved for a few moments until Lalinde summoned up the energy to crawl over beside her daughter and lie down beside her. Before she got properly settled in, Tempo climbed over her mother and squished herself neatly in between them. All three said at the same time, "I love you."


End file.
